


Barbershop

by mikeellee



Category: Age of Apocalypse (Comics)
Genre: F/M, Fluffy, Friendship/Love, Past Lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-24 23:40:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22006339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikeellee/pseuds/mikeellee
Summary: What Kurt Darkholme did before the whole Apocalypse thing?
Relationships: Kitty Pryde/Kurt Wagner, Kurt Darkholme/Kitty Pryde
Comments: 3
Kudos: 2





	Barbershop

N/A: What Kurt D did before the Apocalypse shit?

The dawn of a new day rises through the blinds much to Ariel´s dismay prompting the woman to hide from the sun in the comfy comfort of the azzure pillow she calls Kurt, however, this time the man is wide awake("I had the same dream with that dog again...") and Ariel knows she can´t hide for longer for the day activities.

"Another dog dream? Maybe secretly you want a dog, rockstar" Ariel suggests not needing to see his reaction to laugh at her own suggestion.

"A shark-dog I accept, but, hey..." he stops as now taking a good look on Ariel´s hair as the woman´s head rose to meet his gaze. "your hair...is long again"

Ariel blink as she rubs her eyes and looks confused for a moment and to illustrate his point his tail plays with a now long lock of Ariel´s hair and it seems to do the trick as now the woman realizes that indeed her hair is no longer short.

"What you know...yeah, it grows back, I guess I forget to cut" Ariel answers as she now takes hold on her long lock for a moment in contemplation.

"Do you want to use long hair again?" Kurt asked somewhat amused even through his grimace is his trademark because he knows people don´t seem to believe Ariel not always used short hair...is something silly, but, the fact Kurt saw her with long hair first means something to him.

"I...no, not really, I hate long hairs and it does not associate with good things in my past, so, I prefer short hair" Ariel explains letting go of the lock "I can mark an hour at Ritzy to cut it...heroes that face Apocalypse get discount" she explains amused.

"I can count to you if you want" Kurt speaks with Ariel about to lay down on his chest. "I used to be the owner of a typical Bavarian barbershop before ...Apocalypse"

Ariel looks at his eyes and chin for a moment. "Really?" and Kurt seems to chuckle, still keeping that grimace on his handsome face, as he asked back.

"What you thought I did before...Apocalypse?"

"Shark trainer"

"Ok, good option"

And no one will be seen when Kurt starts to cut Ariel´s hair and no one will ever know that this used to be his profession. "Do you want to go back to your old job?"

"Do you want to be a regular teacher?"

"I...don´t know...I like helping the kids and give classes here and there, but, I´m more of an extra help than a real teacher"

"Then...that´s my answer. I don´t know"


End file.
